


Mission Is Go

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Multi, Polyamory, handler!stiles, hints of exhibitionism and voyeurism?, spy!Erica, spy!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “Ladies, ladies,” Stiles said scoldingly, tutting. “Control yourselves.”Erica whined, arching into the tight hold Laura had on her. “What if we don’t want to?”“Aw, baby girl, don’t you know it’s rude of you to get started without me?” Stiles asked, his voice low and rough.“You mean, it’s rude to do it where you can hear but not see or touch,” Laura said with a smirk, almost entirely certain that Stiles was hard, that he was sitting out in his surveillance van palming himself as he searched the grainy footage for a visual he could put to the soft sounds coming down the comms.





	Mission Is Go

**Author's Note:**

> this was a hella fun OT3 to write for!!!! with three super strong personalities like this, there's bound to be sparks ;) and it's about time i got around to writing something with spies cuz who doesn't love SPIES? XD
> 
> written for day 4 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week, which is Bickering Besties (aka Laura and Stiles getting up to mischief together. and Erica too apparently. this counts for that prompt, right....??)

Laura’s steps were silent despite her heeled boots, not even whispering across the marble floors. The room was cavernous, so much empty space all around, but she wasn’t stupid enough to make sounds that could echo and give away her position. She hugged the wall, slinking around the outskirts of the display until she had her target in line of sight.

She wasn’t entirely sure what it was, beyond it being an antique. Something of great archaeological and academic value. And monetary, of course, she couldn’t forget that. The US government wouldn’t be nearly as interested in re-acquiring it if that weren’t the case. She was also pretty sure there was some sort of underground bidding war going on with one of those middle eastern countries, she couldn’t remember which, which had resulted in this: Laura here, in a museum on foreign soil, executing a high risk heist with no backup, no possibility of extraction, and no promise of governmental support should she be caught.

Her favorite kind of mission.

And, well, she wasn’t _completely_ without backup.

The soft whisper of fabric against fabric drew her attention from the target to her partner, creeping toward her on cat feet from the far side of the exhibit floor. Her bright hair was tucked up under a black cap in a tight, practical braid, the same way Laura’s was, and the sparse security lights reflecting off the pale skin of her face was the only thing that separated her from the shadows.

_“All clear so far. Mission is go.”_

Unlike on the first few missions she had run, the little voice in her ear didn’t startle Laura this time. She did roll her eyes though.

“Stiles, how many times do I have to remind you?” she whispered back. “That campy code phrase is not actually in the handler handbook.”

 _“How would you know?”_ Stiles argued. _“You’re not a handler! Pretty sure I’ve read my handbook more times than you have.”_

_“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”_

Laura almost did startle that time; Erica’s voice reached her over the tinny little earpiece, but it also came from directly beside her, close enough for her breath to fan across Laura’s cheek. It made her heart leap frantically in her chest, but also sent a thrill of pride and admiration through her. Of all the agents she had ever encountered over the course of her career, Erica was still the only one who could sneak up on her. It perpetually made her glad that she had snatched Erica up for her elite team as soon as she was out of specialized training and announced ready for fieldwork.

“Must you do that?” she sighed all the same.

Erica’s lips—painted bright red because even the need for stealth and camouflage could never entirely trump that girl’s love of red lipstick—spread into a wide smile.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it,” she shot back. “It gets you hot.”

Laura’s face flushed, the heat of it racing from her cheeks downward when Erica leaned in close to press against her side. Despite the sensible outfit and layers of gear, it was still hard to ignore the swell of Erica’s breasts as her partner slid around behind her, an arm wrapping around her waist. Heedless of the mission, of their perilous surroundings, of the high stakes of what they were doing, Erica dropped an unhurried kiss on the back of Laura’s neck.

Laura groaned quietly, her head dropping forward against her better judgment to give Erica better access. “You’re the one who gets off on danger, you nutcase,” she said weakly. “Not me.”

Erica hummed, dropping another kiss, further up. Then another right under her ear, which was just not fair. Erica _knew_ what that did to her.

When that traitorous mouth finally made its way across her jaw, Laura didn’t hesitate to catch it with her own. The kiss was open-mouthed and wet and tasted faintly of strawberries. Erica’s hand was hot on Laura’s stomach, sliding slowly downward as the other came around to brush up her side instead. _Fuck,_ this wasn’t the time, Laura knew that. The slick sounds of their kisses were loud in the empty silence of the museum, echoing back to them over and over again until Laura was shaking with it.

And Erica was grinning against her lips like she knew exactly how affected Laura was, that smug bitch.

With one smooth motion, Laura took hold of Erica’s wrist, pulled her hand away from where it had been sliding determinedly down the front of her pants, and spun around until Erica was face first against the cold marble wall. She jerked in place, testing Laura’s hold on the arm twisted up behind her back, but there was no breaking free of the hold and she knew it. For all her sneaky ninja skills, Laura would always have her beat in muscle. Not that she minded.

She let out a breathy laugh, head turned to the side as her fingers grasped aimlessly behind her. She brought that red bottom lip into her mouth, white teeth biting down on it. Laura wanted to sink her own teeth in too. So she did, bringing them down on the side of Erica’s neck. Erica hissed in a sharp breath, and then she _moaned,_ far too loud for the setting but completely involuntary. Laura licked the abused skin, soothing it with her tongue until Erica whimpered beneath her.

She was just about to push forward, to start pulling the burdensome clothes aside, to turn Erica around and ravage her properly, when a breathy noise came across their headsets.

 _“Ladies, ladies,”_ Stiles said scoldingly, tutting. _“Control yourselves.”_

Erica whined. “What if we don’t want to?”

 _“Aw, baby girl, don’t you know it’s rude of you to get started without me?”_ Stiles asked, his voice low and rough.

“You mean, it’s rude to do it where you can hear but not see or touch,” Laura said with a smirk, almost entirely certain that Stiles was hard, that he was sitting out in his surveillance van palming himself as he searched the grainy footage for a visual he could put to the soft sounds coming down the comms.

 _“It’s a fucking tease, is what it is,”_ Stiles said, and the growl of it sent another thrill down Laura’s spine to settle right in her core. _“And you can rest assured that I will get my own back tenfold.”_

“Threat or promise?” Erica asked.

_“Both.”_

Laura could feel Erica’s shudder from the way they were still pressed together, back to front. She nipped at Erica’s earlobe with sharp teeth just to feel her do it again.

 _“As much as I’m enjoying the show,”_ Stiles said with a chuckle, _“we are still on a deadline. And I’m afraid that deadline just got moved up, so you may want to postpone the exhibitionism.”_

Laura’s moment of surprise at Stiles’ sudden brisk tone was long enough for Erica to finally wriggle out of her grasp, turning around with a frown on her red lips.

“Moved up as in...?” she demanded.

_“As in security guards headed your way from the west entrance, ETA unsure. Planned exit no longer viable. Re-routing… Move to plan C and go out up top. You’ve got six minutes at best.”_

The flush of adrenaline that flooded Laura pulled a feral grin across her face, Erica sporting one to match. Six minutes to acquire the target, evade the guards, bypass the numerous layers of high tech security, and disappear without a trace. Definitely her favorite kind of mission.

And it didn’t hurt knowing exactly how much fun they were going to have when the three of them were finally together in person again. She might even admit then that Erica wasn’t the only one getting off on the danger.


End file.
